Apparel
The evolution of human culture in Asgarth has led to a wide range of clothing styles. However, with the modern saturation of augmented reality, clothing has shown a trend of increasing brutalist functionality, as cosmetic appearance is becoming applied entirely through AR. Such design also focuses on minimizing the volume and looseness of clothing items such that further size can be applied virtually. The result is that many wealthier garments are thin, functional, and patterned in geometric symbols to aid AR, often resembling a modern leotard or justaucorps. Clothing choice as such is no less of a representation of wealth than it is historically. The separation between AR specific garments and those that incorporate complex design physically is a cultural divide between rich and poor. Moreover, poorer elements of society such as the inhabitants of Halifax and San Louis often mock the appearance of individuals wearing AR garments, referring to them as "Fairies". A popular style in San Louis is the combination of a poncho and a bowler hat with other casual clothes. Although the poncho is largely exclusive to San Louis, bowler hats are popular throughout the outer districts and are embraced as a matter of cultural identity. In the central districts, modern fashion sees an interpretative renaissance of Old World 18th century European hunting costume. Authority apparel As Authority culture has evolved slowly since Genesis, much of the Authority's clothing retains traditional Old World styles, albeit with some differences. Kilts dominate as both sexes' lower garments, often in muted monochrome or patterned with colourful geometric shapes. These are often worn with discrete suspenders to which they are attached to facilitate the kilt material staying close to the legs in zero gravity and in the gait of Wanes. Upper garments range widely, although formal styles largely conform to traditional western Old World attire: in Vigrith's hot climate, business waistcoats are popular among white-collar workers. Apparel for Authority blue-collar work remains staunchly utilitarian with an emphasis on maximizing efficiency: Fluorescent yellow and blue hi-vis outer layers cover bush jackets and EMT trousers for most jobs, although in military roles many opt to wear discrete tactical webbing in place of a jacket. Military Armour Due to the different morphologies of the Authority species, armour and clothing vary to accommodate different species and sexes. The standard body armour consists of interleaved plates of graphene and steel alloy sandwiching an inner liner of force redistributing gel. The outer surface of the armour is studded with microscopic cells resembling ommatidia, which when struck detonate a miniature shaped explosive charge outwards, counteracting the forward momentum of the incoming projectile and spreading the force across a wide area of the armour beneath, likely destroying the projectile in the process. This standardized armour plating is applied in curved hemi-cylindrical plates of varying dimensions which are applied on opposite sides of a limb using overcentre levered latches to provide protection. The plating is also used in vests to cover the torso, which to allow flexibility are comprised of vertically overlapping plates, giving a downwardly serrated appearance on the front, while the back is considerably thicker around the spine and collar. Shoulder armour is also available, often worn only on the left shoulder; armour distribution is often biased to the left side of the upper body. In Wanes and Grunts, a small hinged curve of armour protects the base of the tail. Face armour and helmets conform to a standard basic design across all species, although dimensions vary. For the face, two angled surfaces cover the length of a Wane or Grunt's muzzle with integrated optical enhancing equipment over the left eye, giving resemblance to a one-eyed plague-doctor mask. This item is designed to lock together with a lower-face gas mask or rebreather to create a tight seal. In humans, a full-face ballistic facemask is worn, which curves towards a subtle central ridge to similarly deflect frontal projectiles, and also bears optical equipment over the left eye; the design bulges slightly over the mouth, where gas filters can be optionally attached, and features flexible material to seal around the jaw. Authority helmets bear superficial resemblance to brodie helmets, although with important differences. The rim is sloped at 30 degrees at the front and sides, curving to 50 degrees over the back of the neck, and all surfaces bear the same standardized armour, albeit with the grain of the explosive-reactive cells facing horizontally relative to being worn. Furthermore, the front of the helmet over the forehead is cleft in Wane and Grunt helmets to accommodate the keel of the facemask. Footwear in all species consists of reinforced-toe faux-leather combat boots which like all Authority apparel are fastened using overcentre levered latches. Fluoropolymer fingerless gloves and balaclavas are also worn.